Journey of Robert Draco
by BlueBowser
Summary: Well, first fanfiction I've written. Let's see how this goes. Features an OC from Blackthorn, and I wrote it so that it wasn't obvious it was a Pokemon story at first.  ...that was pretty pointless, wasn't it?


Prologue

Hey guys, this is pretty much my first serious fanfiction.

Not quite sure how good this is. Might write more chapters if the response is good.

Robert slowly set his way away from his home village, the second final destination of many combatants in this land.

It was far from the first time that he had been out of the city: indeed, the family trips in his youth were some of the happiest memories he had: sun, beach, shopping, playing games with his wealthy and loving parents.

He would even sometimes sneak out to the cities with friends…friends who would try to pick up girls, but who Robert seemed to have no luck with: they were either intimidated by his family ties, or only wanted him for his status and prestige.

However, this time, he was truly on his own. Well, apart from his little companion. Little Grace, who Robert shared a bond with since he was a child.

Grace was draped over one shoulder, coiled gently over one of his arms. He could feel the power in her serpentine muscles, even though she was rather small. Pure, coiled strength in a little blue snake-like package.

His father's words echoed in his mind "Never underestimate the power of the ones that bonded with us, with our souls. We are strong because they are strong. Never forget that, and always respect your Soulsplit"

Her small ears flapped in mild bemusement from the breeze rolling through the rocky valley. A small river trickled past them, and even though it was rough, it was an almost idyllic walk.

Robert pensively stepped into the tall grass. Her ears perked up and her black beady eyes opened up in a tense expression most would mistake for panic. Grace wasn't panicked. She never panics…

She could smell blood…

He reached down to his belt when he saw the injured dog…

…_shit! This one isn't empty! Grace, be quiet and slowly move up to him._

Grace nodded, understanding his thoughts. She slid down his jacket, gripped his belt, dropped to the soft ground, then slowly slid up to the dog.

The dog sprang forward, and a fireball flew from his mouth, lazily flying in an arc in the air. It barely grazed Grace, then dissipated shortly afterwards. Robert didn't even need to stomp any flames out.

_Wasn't effective at all. This is strange, don't these dogs usually come out at night?_

He slowly reached into the back of his jean jacket: what functioned as a backpack for him. It was weighed down by various types of medicine, food, water and devices used to capture the bizarre creatures that wandered the world.

…_some son of a bitch must have abandoned him. They're not from this area at all! I can remember one time mom fought a challenger using one of these…_

Robert felt a deep anger start to rise in his chest. He could feel the rage coming from Grace as well, rising to dangerous levels.

Robert breathed deeply.

_Grace, let's not let the anger control us. Let us control this anger, remember?_

Grace almost sneered at him, but she kept mindful of the dark dog in front of her: it was black, fairly small, with strange rib like protrusions coming from his back and wrapping around his midsection. This poor dog sustained serious wounds near his rib cage, with several slashes and puncture wounds. Something was dripping off of his face…

_Water? Someone sprayed this firedog with water, or is it tears…?_

_Grace, try to talk to him._

Grace signaled her displeasure with a pouty snort, but she moved ever closer to the beat up dog.

"You know I hate dogs, Rob"

_This one can't hurt you, Grace. I know what happened to you hurt you…hell, I felt that pain._

_But look at the poor bastard. He's nearly dead. Ask him if he wants to join._

She looked at him again, this time with a look of intense shock.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

_Shit, don't yell so loud! Psychic yelling gives me a headache, Grace._

"No, I am NOT asking him to join us!"

_We need another companion, Grace. Please, do this for me. I'd like a nice little puppy…and you could use another baby around…_

Grace was offended briefly, thought for a minute, and then Robert knew what she would do.

She agreed silently, however much she was fuming.

She crept even closer to the pitiable whimpering dog…

"Hello…" she said brusquely in the animal's strange language.

The dog only whimpered in response. It appeared his injuries, exhaustion and emotional turmoil had taken a toll on his faculties. Robert took a step over, holding an odd spray bottle made of hardened purple plastic.

Robert spoke in a quiet, soothing voice "It's going to be alright…"

The unfortunate creature felt a sting of pain, then the strangest sensation it ever felt.

Robert held the dog down with a soft hand that featured thin fingers connecting to an almost dainty looking hand. The other hand had an undistinguishable shape because of the single soft black glove that he was wearing. Shielded from the elements, the glove smelled somewhat expensive. The young man's hands didn't reek of the horrible acrid burning sticks that the last owner possessed. The long red hair on his head smelled nicer than the bare skull of the last person that left him.

The dog felt his wounds slowly close up, and the initial sting slowly go away. The dog slowly stood up, and barked quietly at the new man. He was younger, thinner, and didn't have a cruel expression.

He kneeled to the dog's level, while the weird blue snake tried to

"Hello there you" the tall human said, "You want to come with us?"

A new master, a new chance and even though he was angry and felt like lashing out…He somehow knew he could trust him.

The human took out an odd looking red and white ball.

"You'll have to get into this, just for now. Is that okay?"

The newly refreshed puppy stood on his hind legs, and licked the trainer's face. He was wondering how that could be possible, but he was willing to do what he said as long as it didn't hurt.

The serpent spoke again "It's not going to hurt you. I go in it all the time."

Robert's attention was still on the little black dog.

"I think I'll call you Gus! Like that Saving Grace show that came from America, Grace? You know, the one you thought stole your name?"

Robert's Dratini ignored him. Robert dropped the Pokeball on the curious Houndour's nose, and watched it shake. There was only slight resistance, and Gus was caught. He bent down, and picked up the Pokeball with a gloved hand and let him out.

_Well, this is going to be interesting…_


End file.
